Mahavogga 6.18
Tipitaka >> Vinaya Pitaka >> Khandhaka >> Mahavagga >> Sixth Khandaka >> 6.18 Adapted from the Translation by T. W. Rhys Davids and Hermann Oldenberg ---- MAHAVAGGA SIXTH KHANDHAKA(ON MEDICAMENTS) Chapter-18. 1. Now at that time a certain Brahman(priest) had received some fresh tila seeds, and some fresh honey. Now it occurred to that Brahman: 'What if I were to give these fresh tila seeds, and this fresh honey to the Bhikkhu-sangha with the Buddha at their head.' And that Brahman went to the place where the Lord Buddha was, and when he had come there, he exchanged courteous greetings with the Lord Buddha. And after he had exchanged with the Lord Buddha the greetings and compliments of friendship and civility, he stood on one side. And, so standing, that Brahman said to the Lord Buddha: 'May the venerable Gotama grant me that the venerable Gotama shall take his morrow's meal at my home to-morrow with the Bhikkhu-sangha.' The Lord Buddha consented by remaining silent. And when that Brahman perceived that the Lord Buddha had consented he. went away. 2. And that Brahman, at the end of that night, when he had made ready sweet food, both hard and soft, had the time announced to the Lord Buddha (in the words), 'It is time, O Gotama, and the meal is prepared.' And the Lord Buddha, early in the morning, having put on his under robe, went duly bowled and robed to that Brahman's residence. And when he had come there, he sat down on a seat prepared for him, and with him the Bhikkhu-sangha. And that Brahman satisfied with the sweet food, hard and soft, the Bhikkhu-sangha with the Buddha at their head, and waited on them with his own hand. And when the Lord Buddha had finished his meal, and had washed his hands and his howl, the Brahman took his seat on one side. And as he so sat the Lord Buddha instructed, and roused, and encouraged, and gladdened that Brahman with dhamma discourse, and rose from his seat, and went away. 3. Now not long after the Lord Buddha had gone it occurred to that Brahman: 'The things for the sake of which I invited the Bhikkhu-sangha with the Buddha at their head, thinking, "I will give them the fresh tila seeds and the fresh honey,"--those I have neglected to give. What if I were now to have the fresh tila seeds and the fresh honey taken, in pots and vessels, to the Arama(Monastery)!' And that Brahman had the fresh tila seeds and the fresh honey taken in pots and vessels, and went to the place where the Lord Buddha was. 'And when he had come there, he stood on one side; and so standing that Brahman said to the Lord Buddha: 4. 'The things for the sake of which I invited the Bhikkhu-sangha with the Buddha at their head, thinking, "I will give them the fresh tila seeds and the fresh honey,"--those I have neglected to give. May the venerable Gotama receive of me the fresh tila seeds and the fresh honey.' 'Very well then, Brahman; give them to the Bhikkhus.' Now at that time, during the scarcity, people invited Bhikkhus to a slender meal, and they, counting the number (of those invited), refused (the invitation). And the whole Sangha was (once) invited; but the Bhikkhus, fearing to offend, did not accept the invitation. 'Accept it, O Bhikkhus, and eat. I allow, O Bhikkhus, that a Bhikkhu who has eaten and who has refused food still offered may nevertheless eat food, if it be brought from within, even if it has not been left over.